Stephen King's IT (1990 Miniseries) (PART 1 of 2) KILL COUNT
|current_status: = Active|restrictions: = None |uploaded: = Aug 29, 2017|golden_chainsaw: = N/A |dull_machete: = N/A |profanity = Yes}} Overview In 1990, Laurie Ann is riding a tricycle and is later killed by Pennywise. This causes Mike to call the entire Losers Club that It has come back. In Derry, Maine, in 1960, Georgie Denbrough plays in the streets with a paper sailboat made by his stuttering big brother Bill. It goes down a storm drain, where Georgie encounters Pennywise the Dancing Clown. Pennywise entices Georgie to reach in to retrieve his boat, only to bite his arm off, and leaves him to bleed to death. Months later, Bill and asthmatic Eddie Kaspbrak befriend the overweight new kid Ben Hanscom. They are later joined by Beverly Marsh, who lives with her abusive father, the comical Richie Tozier, and Jewish boy scout Stan Uris. Besides being bullied by a gang led by Henry Bowers, the children all encounter Pennywise. The group are joined by Mike Hanlon, an African American new kid in town being pursued by Bowers’ gang. They chase them off with a rock fight, Bowers vowing to kill the children, who are dubbed the Losers Club. While looking through Mike’s history scrapbook, the Losers realise that Pennywise, which they refer to as “It”, is a monster who awakens every thirty years to devour children. Bill realizes It killed Georgie, leading the Losers into Derry’s sewers to kill the clown. Stan is ambushed by Bowers and his friends Victor Criss and Belch Huggins, but the latter are both killed by It. Henry is left traumatized, his hair turned white. Stanley regroups with the Losers, but is grabbed by It. The Losers use It’s ability to access their imaginations and use it against him. Eddie imagines his inhaler is full of battery acid, melting half of It’s face. Beverly fires silver bullets at It, the Losers believing it can kill the clown. It escapes down a drain to hibernate. The Losers make a vow to return to Derry as adults, should It return. Bowers, driven insane, falsely confesses to the child murders and is institutionalized. In 1990, Mike works as a librarian in Derry. It resurfaces and murders several children, prompting Mike to contact his estranged friends to fulfil their vow. Bill has become a bestselling horror novelist married to British actress Audra Phillips, Ben is an architect, Beverly is a fashion designer abused by her husband Tom Rogan, Richie is a late night television comedian, Eddie runs a limousine service but still lives with his overbearing mother, and Stan is a married real estate broker. All of the Losers, save Stan, promise to return. Stan’s wife later discovers he has committed suicide in the bath. Deaths # Laurie Ann: Killed offscreen - 2 mins in # Georgie Denbrough: Arm ripped off (offscreen) - 12 mins in # Vic Criss: ??? (Killed offscreen by bright light) - 1 hr 22 mins in # Belch Huggins: Folded in half & sucked into pipe - 1 hr 24 mins in # Stanley Uris: Suicide via slit wrists - 1 hr 33 mins in Category:Kill Counts